Part Mermaid (Remake)
by surah
Summary: This is my 3 years later remake of 'Part Mermaid'. Sakura Kinomoto is the newest member of Blossom High and also newest member of the best high school swimming team in Japan. No one can believe that the 15 year old freshmen who has just transferred can beat some of the the fastest girls in school. Especially not her stubborn team captain Syaoran Li.


Chapter 1

"Class let's welcome our new student Sakura Kinomoto." The teacher announced unexcitedly to the classroom. Sakura stood at the front and gave a quick bow and a fake smile to the wall in the back of the room. She obviously wasn't welcomed but, then again she didn't really want to be there herself.

The class looked to have mixed ages of people in it. Probably around 14-16 years old. Sakura was 15 years old. A girl with two long black pony tails, gave her a smug look and then turned away to whisper something to the other female beside her. They both giggled and looked at Sakura.

"Go back to where you came from low class."

"Yeah, you won't last a week here."

Two teens whispered in her direction as she made it to the back of the room to an empty desk. She kept her composure and nanchalant attitude. It took everything in her not to stop and glare at them. She promised her older brother/guardian Touya she would behave, at least for the first day.

As she placed her leather shoulder bag down on the floor and sat in her chair a paper ball went flying and hit her shoulder. People around the room began to laugh and high five. She looked down at her lap where it landed and clenched her jaw. Her face was starting to heat up but she had been through worse and knew how to handle these situations. Quickly her left hand swat the paper ball off her lap and into the corner of the room. She looked up at everyone who laughed and the teacher trying to shut them up. In the front and second row she noticed to males who had not turned to laugh at her face. One brunette and the other black haired who kept their attentions drawn to something else.

_Whatever._ She thought and opened up her journal on her desk and the teacher began the lesson.

Physical Education. A class you don't want to be in with a bunch of rich and talented kids who boast about themselves all the time. Trust me, it gets annoying. Sakura put on a one piece bathing suit and wrapped a white towel around herself. Then she tied her short brown hair up into a pony tail and went out to the pool area and took a glance at the water. This is the pool. This is where it began for mother. So beautiful and calm looking. The giant scoreboard listed above the pool had the top 5 fastest girl's names.  
_Tomoyo Daidouji-1min 5secs I could beat that. I think. _

The PE teacher blew her whistle and girl's rushed to mount the diving boards. The girl with long black pony tails walked by her and grinned, "I would wish you luck but, then it would just be wasted."

Sakura scoffed with a smile. "That's fine, I'm not racing anyways."

"Ah, did I scare you?" The black haired girl torted back.

"No, I just don't swim."

"Of course you don't. You've probably never even been in a private pool."

Sakura smiled as the dark haired girl walked away giggling to herself.

"Girls gather around! Today is the pre-race for the swimming rankings of Blossom high. You know the drill first up freshmen ages 14-16!" Then a whistle was blown. Each girl mounted their diving boards but Sakura just sat down on a bench by the lockers.

"Kinomoto! Get your but on a board now!" The teach shouted.

"Get on, if you think you're good enough to be in this school low class!" A female student shouted from their board.

The whistle was blown again and Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. She stood up and took off her towel reveling her blue swimsuit. She could hair giggles and whispers as she slowly made her way to the last board of the pool. Six girl's were mounted and ready to swim. Sakura was the 7th girl mounted.

She crouched down like the rest and grabbed the end of the board. This would help her spring off harder and faster hoping to achieve a lead. She looked into the blue calmness once more and closed her eyes and let out a breathe. It's going to be fine Sakura. Don't panic. She hadn't swam in years.

"Ready?!" And then the whistle blew. Sakura was so startled she jumped in last and didn't get a good start.  
As she surfaced from the blue clear water she stroked over and over again her heart racing. Water was getting into her eyes and she felt her pony tail slipping. As she swam towards the end of the pool she noticed others were turning already and then she did something crazy. As she went to touch the side of the pool she went under water one more time and kicked off the wall as hard as she could. This making her go from last to 4 place as her arms grew tired she swam harder.

_Come on, let's at least make third._

Suddenly a memory popped up in her head. When she was 5 her mother had taught her how to swim. Those were some of the happiest moments of her life. Her mother swam professionally and one year when Sakura had turned 8 her mother got into an accident, it was her mother's fault for swimming head on into the side of the pool but it was still a terrible death. She crushed a major bone in her head and they say she was intoxicated when she had jumped into the pool.

That is why Sakura was in Blossom High to begin with. Her mother had passed her a legacy and that was to join the high school she joined and become a professional like her but, Sakura didn't want that dream. The only reason she was in Blossom High was to make her brother happy, and hopes of learning about her mother's years in the same pool. The pool that began it all for her mother. Here it was and here Sakura was swimming in it.

As it came down to the last inches it was close to a tie then Sakura had a rush and began kicking her feet and stroking as hard as she could and BAM touched the wall and looked up flipping her hair back as it unbound. She looked around and noticed that the other swimmers were just now touching the wall or surfacing.

"WAHHH!"

"Oh my..."

"No WAY!"

Girls crowded around the side of the pool with eyes that seemed to be wide open and not able to shut. The teacher herself seemed shocked and then blew her whistle shakily.

"Winner, Sakura Kinomoto!"

Sakura looked up at the board on the wall and she was on top for the girls swimming time for the free style. 1 min exactly and she felt like a star. She was so excited she jumped out of the water with a fist in the air.

"YEAH!" She shouted and smiled then looked at everyone. No one was smiling and the girl with the really long black hair seemed to be frozen as if she had just seen a ghost.

Sakura looked back up at the swimming board she noticed she had just beaten a girl called Tomoyo Daidouji. Sakura got out of the pool quickly and then called out the name hoping it was the girl with long black hair that was now walking away to the showers.

"Tomoyo Daidouji! Good Race!" Sakura said breathing hard as she stared at the back of the girl with long black hair but, she didn't turn around she kept on walking. The crowd stared at her and one girl said, "What is that supposed to be, some kind of a joke?"  
Sakura looked away confused as she picked up her towel and wrapped it around herself. She then walked to the showers. What was that all about? And who is Tomoyo Daidouji?

While out in the hallway two male's stood by watching the race like they always do every year.  
"She's good but, stupid." Said the boy with glasses and dark hair that looked blue. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked away.

The other boy with brown hair from earlier stood looking thew the door still at the record board. He felt a upset and hit the wall as he looked down and began walking in the opposite direction. "Someone has finally beat Tomoyo's record."

CHAPTER 1 END! -Stay tuned to find out who is Tomoyo Daidouji, and why was the male brunette so upset for!


End file.
